


Say Goodbye

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I wanted was for you to tell me the truth. First Person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by: Theory of a Deadman's "Say Goodbye". written at: 11:13 P.M. Wednesday, December 7th, 2005. Word count: 814.

**Say Goodbye**  
  
I've been standing here in this stupid airport for the last ten minutes…waiting desperately for the attendant to inform me that I can board my plane, and for ten minutes all I've heard is silence, well…silence aside from the noise from other passengers coming and going…  
  
"Attention all passengers, those boarding plane 108 from Domino Japan to New York City may now begin boarding. I repeat, those boarding plane 108 from Domino Japan to New York City may now begin boarding thank you." The attendant says over the intercom in a monotonous voice, and I sigh in relief, and begin to stand, but something makes me stop and wait…  
  
I stand still for nearly five more minutes before the intercom clicks on again. "Attention all passengers, last call for Plane 108 from Domino Japan to New York City, Last call." The voice says, and I snap back to the present, and picking up my bag make my way to the gate, and just as I approach the ticket taker something makes me stop again…  
  
"WAIT!" Your voice calls out to me, and I turn to see you making your way through the throng of people to me. "Wait…" You say again, as you're now standing in front of me.  
  
You're trying to keep your desperation from showing, but I can hear it all to clearly. "Please…" you say, your eyes silently pleading with me. "Are you really leaving? For good?" You ask, though you already know the answer.  
  
 _Not if you tell me to stay…_ "I thought the one-way ticket was a pretty good sign." I inform coldly staring up at you with saddened eyes.  
  
"No…that can't be…please tell me there is something I can do to change your mind." You beg, your hand raising as if you want to reach out and touch me…but you don't.  
  
 _Just tell me what I want to hear…_ "There's nothing you can say. I've made up my mind." I reply, giving you a heartbroken look.  
  
"There must be something!" You say desperately, I look at you sadly and smile.  
  
 _Oh but there is…_ "But there isn't…" I say shaking my head, the corners of my eyes starting to tear up.  
  
"You can't be serious…there has to be something I can do…" Your hope is wavering, I can tell. Soon you'll give up, like you always do… "There has to be something…" You whisper out, your eyes pouring into mine. You just don't get it.  
  
 _You don't have to do it, just SAY it…_ "You can't do anything…" I inform, as I hand my plane ticket to the Taker in front of the gate who has been waiting patiently. You look at me, I know you've heard it, the underlying truth in my statement, but you don't understand…  
  
 _I'm so sorry…don't make me leave, just tell me the truth and I'll stay…_ "I have to go now." I say as my eyes water more till I'm on the verge of crying, and it's hard to keep my voice from cracking up, but I manage.  
  
I sigh inwardly and turn to walk through the gate duffle bag in tow. In a last desperate attempt you grab my arm and spin my around, pulling me into a deep feverish kiss, and when at last we pull apart I find it difficult to catch my breath.  
  
"Please…" you say again, our foreheads resting against each others, your hand still gripping my arm lightly. "Don't go…" you plead, and somehow…it's not enough.  
  
I let out a choked laugh, but hold back my tears. "I love you." I say truthfully, smiling up at you in that same sad manner. A moment passes and you say nothing. I give a weak smile, "I have to go now." I inform, and gently pull away from your grasp surprisingly meeting no resistance, and picking up my bag, I give you one last look before turning to leave.  
  
As I walk I briefly take note that the ticket taker seems a bit…uncomfortable, as she glances from me to you, but I don't care…I really do love you…  
  
Smiling as the tears rush down my face, I nod to her as I pass and she smiles at me lightly, and nods, but not in response to my previous action, but as an understanding…a promise of silence.  
  
"Have a nice flight." She says handing me the remaining piece of my ticket, so that I can give it to the ticket collector on the plane, acting as though nothing is wrong. I take it without turning my head and walk on, I can feel your eyes on me, burning a hole in my back with your stare, and once I'm out of your sight, safely on the plane and in my seat, I burst into tears.  
  
 _Why couldn't you have just said it…just told me the truth…told me…you loved me back?_  
  
 **End**  
  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
